A christmas wish come true
by its-a-lesbian-thing
Summary: purrpix gave me this idea i hope you like it  w


**thank you to ****purrpix for giving me this idea :) **

It was cold as the snow fell. I shivered a bit and walked inside. I walked into the rec room where Sam, Mikaela, Will, Epps, and Maggie where sitting I walked in and sat next to Maggie

"Hai everyone" I chimed

"Hi Nightfall" they all said in unison. I just shook my head and chuckle and they all bursted into laughter.

"As you all know Christmas is near and I have a great plan" I smiled

"What would that be?" Will crocked his head to the side

"We paint Optimus red and white and give him a beard and he can be Santa for the day" I said trying to contain my laughter

"Yessss" everyone hissed with laughter

"What's funny?" asked a curious Ratchet who just walked in the room

"Nothing" I said with a smile. He soon walked out again

"We have to set up old Hatchet with one of the Chevy twins" I told them with a smile

"Yes we do we know Ratchet likes one of them he just won't admit it" Mikaela said coming in to the conversation

"But which one" I mumbled

"Skids!" someone yelled. I slumbered back into my chair and closed my Optics

"Nightfall" someone whispered I opened my optics to find everyone standing in front of me and the base quite.

"What happened" I whispered

"You feel asleep" Sam chuckled

"Optimus is red and white already" Epps whispered again

"You did it without me" I chuckled

"You looked peaceful we didn't want to wake you" Maggie insisted

"Ok so what now?" I whispered back

"Ratchet and Skids?" Mikaela whispered

"Hay Nighty" someone else whispered in the room I rolled my eyes

"Jazz what are you doing here?" I said a bit louder

"I heard noise coming from Optimus office and I saw them painting him" Jazz whispered

**(Ratchet's POV)**

I lay in bed thinking. It was quite this time of night always is. I heard a noise come from down in Primes room I got up to have a look. While I past Skids room I stopped and had took his features in while he is sleeping. I gave a heavy sigh and kept walking. I walked past the rec room to hear a few soft snores I looked in only to see NightFall asleep there I shook my head and chuckled he stirred a but didn't wake. I heard the murmurs of the others coming back and I hid quietly in the rec room.

"NightFall" Mikaela whispered she woke up and rubbed her optics

"What happened" she whispered

"You feel asleep" Sam chuckled

"Optimus is red and white already" Epps whispered again

"You did it without me" she chuckled

"You looked peaceful we didn't want to wake you" Maggie insisted

"Ok so what now?" I heard whispered back

"Ratchet and Skids?" Mikaela whispered

"Hay Nighty" someone else whispered in the room I rolled my eyes

"Jazz what are you doing here?" I said a bit louder

"I heard noise coming from Optimus office and I saw them painting him" Jazz whispered

"any way what about that old fart and Skids?" Jazz asked

"NightFall wants to set them up" Will said to Jazz. I looked at NightFall how did she know I liked Skids.

"You know Ratchy it's rude to ears drop?" NightFall said getting up and walking to where I was hiding

"How did you know" I whispered

"It's not hard Ratchy" she chuckled

"Everyone knows" She chuckled again with that I sighed.

"It's ok Ratchy nothing to be ashamed off there is a bot I like" she whispered back

"Who?" I asked curiously

"Im not telling you" She chuckled. After that we all went to bed and had a good recharge.

**(NightFalls POV) **

I woke up only to find all the humans in the rec room I gave a yawn and say beside Mikaela

"Morning all" I yawned

"Morning Night" they all chuckled

"What is with everyone and giving me a nickname" I laughed. Ratchet walked out and up to where Skids was sitting which I was beside me.

**(Ratchets POV) **

I heard all the laughter coming from the rec room. today was the day I'm going to tell Skids how I feel about him. I walked in and saw Skids next to NightFall.

"Hai Skids can I talk to you please" I whispered

"Yeah sure" he said confused

"Im not in trouble am I Ratchy?" he asked I laughed as he called me Ratchy I only let NightFall call me that.

"No you aren't I just need to tell you something" I soothed him

"I need to tell you something to Wrenchie" I loved at the nickname he gave me

"I love you Ratchet, I don't know how long know but it's a feeling I can get rid off every time I see you my spark it misses a beat and I only do those things so I can be with you" he whispered

"It's ok Skids I love you too" I whispered back

"Really" he asked me with a big smile on his face and put his arms around my neck and placed his lips on mine and I kissed him back. The white snow fell around us he gave a little shiver I pulled him in close. We walked inside after that, only to find Optimus looking like Santa I had to chuckle at that. I still have Skids in my arms. My blue Optics looked down at his and I smiled

"I love you Skids" I whispered before placing my lips on his only to hear everyone cheer.


End file.
